ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan Storm, Jim and The Lightningmatrix (LSGH)
Logan Stom, Jim and The Lightningmatrix is the first episode of Logan Storm: Galactic Hero. Characters Logan Storm (First appearance) Jim (First appearance) Illixzir (First appearance) Ranaxas (First appearance) Techlus (First appearance) Nonetus (First appearance) Items The Lightningmatrix Spider-Man (2002) DVD The Ball Plot A Galvanic Mechamorph, Illixzir is traveling through space. The situation is dire. In Illixzir's hand was a ball containing The Lightningmatrix. Ranaxas, a galactic hunter fired a yellow blast from his chest. Illixzir believed Ranaxas wanted The Lightningmatrix. He headed into a asteroid field. Illixzir opened the ball and turned the dial on the device, preparing a lightning bolt to strike to the worthy person's home. He turned the dial again, allowing himself to enter his own invention, then the ball closed. (Ranaxas): What? Where did that fool go? A grey ball headed towards a planet. (Ranaxas): Earth. He fired a yellow blast from his abdomen, increasing his speed. A robot, Nonetus traveled past a asteroid field. A yellow light blinked from his head. Nonetus raised his arm to feel for the invisible dial. He turned the dial and a blue screen appeared. The screen said: Illixzir has traveled to Earth in the form of The Lightningmatrix. (Nonetus): Ranaxas is near. I sense it. Nonetus' first purple visor calculated his destination and he spiraled towards Earth. The ball spiraled towards Earth. Nonetus is passing through the clouds on Earth. He scans the area, and glimpses as the ball is entering at the same time he is. Nonetus and the ball safely land on a field. The robot approached the ball. (Illixzir, inside the ball): Greetings, Nonetus. Nice to sense your presence. (Nonetus): Greetings, Illixzir. (Illixzir): Enter the code 5251977. It will release me. Nonetus touched the ball, and a small emerald box appeared from the small projector. Nonetus scanned the location of the keyboard, and entered''' 5251977'''. The ball opened, and Illixzir appeared. (Illixzir): Nice to see you, actually. The person worthy of The Lightningmatrix is Logan Storm, and he needs a ally to battle Ranaxas. (Nonetus): I will be a ally to Logan Storm. Hours later... A fourteen year old boy, Logan Storm left the dinner table. Jim, the family's orange tabby cat leaped on the table, and ate a strand of a spaghetti. Jim jumped down and entered Logan's room. (Logan): Time to watch Spider-Man. He enters the DVD on his computer. He clicked confirm and the movie began, which he fast forwarded to the final fight between Spider-Man and The Green Goblin. The Green Goblin, on the screen: Misery, misery, misery, that's what you've chosen... I offered you friendship, and you spat in my face. A blue lighting bolt struck outside. Jim climbed up on the window sill and clawed at the window. Jim leaves the room. (Logan): I am going to follow Jim. Logan walks outside of his room and opens the door, leaving his house. Jim is at the site of where the lightning bolt struck. Logan stood at the site, with Jim. Jim arrived closer, and clawed at the ball. It is the same ball that Illixzir was in. The ball opens and a device emerges. The Lightningmatrix leaps up and attaches itself to Logan's arm. (Logan): What is this? Ranaxas is in the asteroid field. A figure, Techlus heads over to him. (Ranaxas): Do you want to assist me in my objective, to find Illixzir and The Lightningmatrix? (Techlus): I accept. The End Category:Episodes Category:TV-Y7